tokyoespfandomcom-20200214-history
Ren Jomaku
is the temporary main protagonist during the second part of the series. She is a student at ESP Academy. Her ESP can form blocks of ice that can be placed on any material. She is also the target of the terrorists because of her "lock space" power. Appearance Ren is average height, her hair color is black along with black eyes. She wears glasses with a brown (or gold) frame. Personality She is an ESP high school student that dreams of love. She was a shut-in since she locked herself at her home after her ESP awakened. Her mentality can be weak, but she is determined to become strong. At times she is clumsy and fantasizes about romance even in dangerous situations. Plot She was Ayumu's classmate in middle school. Her ESP awoke in the summer, and after that her classmates started to ostracize and even bully her. She thought that Ayumu was her friend, but Ayumu was already an esper at the time. Because Ayumu was a little afraid of Ren's power and had his own problems to deal with, he decided not to help her. Unable to deal with the pressure, Ren decided to lock herself in at home. Ren hates Ayumu for "betraying" her, but after meeting each other again their relationship had gradually improved. Her story began when her skirt was stuck in a train door, on the first day of 'school', which is in fact the ESP Academy. Then Tetsuya Zeus, who was still a stranger, used his ESP and broke a small part of the door, freeing her skirt. Ren didn't say thanks because she was taken in by his good looks and had started to fantasize about having a romance with him. She realized that Zeus was enrolled in the same ESP academy, and being obsessed as she was, constantly looked around for him even during the opening ceremony at school. All of a sudden, terrorists attacked the school while she was in bathroom. Panicking, she accidentally used her freezing ESP power and froze the water in the sink, getting her own hand stuck in the ice. She managed to free her hand with warm water, but then one of the terrorists noticed her and started to advance on her in a menacing manner, intending sexual assault. She freaked out and froze the terrorist within a block of ice and ran. The other terrorists now saw her as a danger and gave chase. Eventually she found herself in a dead end, with the only exit being blocked by a locked thick metal door. Just as the terrorists encroached, a man-sized circular portion of the door fell out, revealing Zeus, who beckoned at Ren to come through. She did just that, and Ren sealed the door in again. The two hurried away just in time, before a fire-wielding terrorist esper blasted down the entire door. Zeus, with Ren in tow, ran up to the roof of the building, the terrorists hot in pursuit. They were greeted on the roof by Roshi Yodani, who had taken off the head of his panda costume. Shocked by his queer appearance, Ren froze Yoda, thinking that he was an alien. Dismayed, Yoda berated Ren for foiling his plans, of which Zeus is also a part of, to lure the terrorists up onto the roof and take care of them there. With his hands stuck in a block of ice now though, Yoda could only watch as the terrorists burst out onto the roof. Outnumbered and inexperienced, Ren was quickly taken down by the terrorists, who started to give her a beating for causing them trouble. Zeus shielded her from the blows using his own body. Panicking as she saw the source of her infatuation getting bloodied and bruised, Ren released the full extent of her power and froze all the terrorists in a huge tower of ice blocks. At that instant, there was the silhouette of a glowing fish, just that it was shaped like a shark and not a normal fish like the others. At the same time, a glowing black sphere appeared to surround the vicinity, and just for that second it seemed as if time itself had frozen. Abilities Cryokinesis: She can create ice blocks on anything or throw them suddenly. The ice blocks she creates can be a trap for somebody or gigantic normal ice blocks. She can also freeze water by touching it. Lock Space: She can create a black, locked space that can freeze time and other things. The locked space appears around her or her target, and tons of ice blocks appears around the target(s) or even lock them inside. At first she couldn't control it but, she manages to control it so Zeus won't die. Relationships Ayumu Ozora : He was her friend but he then ignored her when her powers manifested. Thus causing a rift between them. After her kidnapping, their relationship improved when he tries to help her and make amends. Tetsuya Zeus : Her bodyguard and her crush, because he rescued her. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:ESP Academy Category:Espers